What if Clark Luthor See Lois First?
by BlueGem22
Summary: S10.10 What happen if Clark Luthor ran into Lois first? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Smallville: What if Clark Luthor sees Lois First?**

**Pairing: Clark/Lois (Clark Luthor)  
**

**Chapter One  
**

Clark Luthor was walking around, looking at his surrounding with a grin on his face. He knew where he was which made him happy that he's finally free from Lionel. He was still looking around at the surrounding when he bumped into someone

"Clark" a surprised voice spoke to him

"Lois" was all Clark Luthor managed to said

"I was about to go see you" Lois said

"Well I'm here aren't I" Clark Luthor replied as he moved closer to her

Lois look at him confused. He grabbed her and planted a kiss on her lips.

Lois had on a surprised look first before she responded back. She put her hands on his chest and stopped the kiss before it goes any further.

"Clark, I know you missed me, but let me remind you that we are in public"

Clark Luthor smirked

"Maybe we can do this somewhere private"

Lois chuckled

"I'll take rain check on that"

"We'll just see about that" Clark Luthor replied

Lois was about to say something when she notices a mark on Clark's arm that was never there before. She avert her eye away from his arm and put on a fake smile

"Maybe if I'm available" she quickly replied before Clark gets suspicious of her.

Lois gave him a quick kiss on the lips

"I got to meet with the editor, I'll see you later"

Lois walked away fast. Once she was out of sight from Clark, she got her cell phone out and dials a number.

"Oliver, I need to see you at watchtower, it emergency" Lois said before she hung up.

In her mind, it was saying "He's not Clark"

Lois picked up her pace and headed over to Watchtower

**TBC: So what do you think so far? Should I continue? Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**At the Watchtower**

Lois has made inside and was breathing rapidly from running. She looked around and notices some changes. Tess came walking in talking on the cell phone.

"I'm at the watchtower" She looked over and notices Lois "Lois's here"

Lois turned around and looked at Tess with a worried expression.

"Ok, see you at Watchtower"

Tess hung up and walked over to her desk

"What's so urgent that you have to see me?"

"Please tell me that was Oliver on the phone" Lois asked

Tess glances over at Lois and notice that she was acting weird

"Yes that was Oliver, who did you thought it was?"

From the look on Lois's face, she thought it was Clark when Tess came in talking on the phone.

"Never mind" Tess spoke again

"Um we have a problem" Lois replied

Tess nodded

"Yes we do"

"Clark" the spoke in unison

Tess and Lois looked at each other confused. They were waiting on who is going first. After awhile Tess broke the silence

"Clark's missing" Lois eye widen and confused at the same time "I had been trying to look for him

"Actually I ran into Clark a minute ago" Lois replied

Tess looked at Lois confused

"Where is he now?" Tess asked

Lois sighs

"That's not Clark"

"What do you mean he's not Clark" Tess asked

Lois pulled out her cell phone, showing a photo to Tess

"This" Tess eye widen "Last time I check, there was no mark on him"

"Oh my god" was all Tess said when she looked at the photo of the mark on Clark's hand

Lois was about to say something when Oliver walked in

"What's the urgent?"

"We have a serious problem at our hands" Tess replied

Lois walked over to Oliver and showed him the photo

"No way"

Lois and Tess explain everything to Oliver

"I had been trying contact the other but I got no respond" Tess said

"We better think of a plan before he comes here" Oliver suggest

A whoosh sounded outside.

"Too late, he found us" Tess said

Oliver stands in front of Lois, next to Tess when Clark Luthor flew down from the roof sending all three of them flying across the room, slamming into the wall.

Clark Luthor glances about the room. He approached toward Tess.

"Get up Tess, GET UP" he shouted

Tess sat up, holding her arm as Oliver approach from behind Clark Luthor. Clark Luthor was too smart that he already know Oliver is behind him. With one hand, he grabbed Oliver by the neck.

"Nice try, Oliver"

Clark Luthor looked back at Tess with his hand gripping on Oliver's neck

"Now, where were we" Clark Luthor grin "Give me the box sis, oh and by the way tell me where Lois is"

Tess looked at Clark Luthor in the eye

"And if I don't"

Clark Luthor smirk

"Let see if I can change your mind sis" His hand grip tighter on Oliver's neck than before

Oliver wince and grasp in pain while trying to free himself out of Clark Luthor's grip

"Stop it" Tess shouted as she got up the floor

"Now, are you going to do what I want sis?"

"I, I" Tess hesitated and look over at Oliver, who gave her a "Don't do it" look

Clark Luthor was getting impatience so he grabbed Tess by the neck with the other hand.

"I guess I'm going to have to kill both of you"

Clark Luthor was about to kill Oliver and Tess when Lois spoke up

"Clark" Clark Luthor look over at Lois "I got the box; I'll give it to you if you let them go"

Clark Luthor drop Tess and Oliver on the ground and walked over to Lois. Tess and

Oliver coughs and winces in pain on the ground.

"Will you come with me" Clark Luthor asked

Oliver tries to get up, but he fell back down on the ground.

Lois nodded. Clark Luthor smiles and grabbed Lois, superspeed away.

"Lois" Tess said in hoarse tone

**At the Luthor's mansion**

Clark Luthor put Lois down on the ground and walk over to Tess's desk.

"So you're saying it's in this room?"

Lois nodded

"I wouldn't be lying to you would I?"

Clark Luthor looked up at Lois and smiles. He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips, wrapped his arms around her. Deep inside, Lois knew it wasn't Clark, but to make him trust her, she respond back and pull him toward her. They were lock in a passionate kiss for awhile until they let go for air.

"I love you, you know that" Clark Luthor asked with a smile

Lois stiffen for a sec, there were little tears in her eye. She wish if was her Clark standing here saying that, which it would make it better.

"Of course I do, I, I love you too"

Clark Luthor kissed Lois again when he felt pain. He collapse down the floor and wince in pain. Lois was confused at what happen. She turned and saw the person she wasn't expecting to see, holding green kryptonite, walking toward Clark Luthor. Clark Luthor looked up at the person.

"Nighty Night Clark"

The person whacks Clark Luthor in the face, knocking him unconscious

**TBC: Who did Lois saw? Any guess? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Chloe" was the first thing Lois said when she turned around and saw the person.

Chloe walked toward Clark Luthor, holding the green kryptonite. He was grunting in pain as he looked at her.

"Nighty Night Clark"

She whacked in face with the green kryptonite, knocking him unconscious. Then place the green kryptonite on his chest, taping it down.

"That should hold him down"

Lois rushed over to Chloe, pulling her into a hug

"Chloe, I'm glad to see you"

Chloe smiles and hug Lois back

"Me too Lois, but we have to tied him up before he wake up and go crazy on us"

Lois nodded and helped Chloe tied Clark Luthor up

**At Watchtower**

Oliver got up on his feet and went over to Tess

"You're okay" He touched her shoulder and help her sit up

Tess sat up, touching her neck. It still was hurting from Clark Luthor's grip.

"Besides my neck hurting, I'm fine" she replied

"I agree with you there" Oliver said as he touched his neck

Oliver held out his hand and Tess accepted his offer, getting her off the floor.

"What are we going do, he has Lois, but he doesn't have the box" Tess said

Oliver was about to say something when his cell phone beep. He opens s his phone open and read the text message from Lois

"She got him tied up at your place"

Tess smiles

"That's good thing I heard so far today"

Tess and Oliver grabbed their stuff and left.

**At Luthor's Mansion**

Lois and Chloe sitting down on the couch

"How did you know about this?" Lois asked

Chloe smiles

"Let just say I got a hunch and my resources"

Lois and Chloe laughed

"So I'm guessing, Clark told you his secret"

Lois nodded

"Actually I been known about before he even tell me"

"Can you tell me how?" Chloe asked

"Let just say, my reporter skill kick in that time" Lois smiles "Actually it was something Clark did, that gave it away"

"Hmm" Chloe lift one of her eyebrow "A kiss maybe"

Lois's cheek turn pink and Chloe laughed

"Oh my god, I am right about it"

Tess walked in and saw Chloe and Lois, followed by Oliver who was shock to see Chloe again.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Tess said

Oliver rushed over and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight in his arm

"I miss you, I thought you were dead"

Chloe smiles

"I would never leave without saying goodbye. I miss you too Oliver"

Oliver let go and kissed Chloe on lips. They were in a passionate kiss when Tess clears her throat

"We seem to have a problem in our hand"

Oliver and Chloe let go

"Look, I know you guys miss each other, but I would like to have my Clark back" Lois said

"Yeah good point there Lois" Oliver rubbed the back of his head "Beside I like to other Clark better"

"Let take him to Watchtower, that way we can find a way to get the other Clark back" Tess suggest

Oliver, Chloe, and Lois nodded. Tess and Oliver carry Clark Luthor to Watchtower.

**In the Alternative Universe**

Clark was trying to figure out how to get back to his world while taking everything in about him being Lionel son and everyone hates him including Oliver and Lois. First, he has to find that box to get him back. He was still in his own thoughts when he saw someone he thought he would never see again

"Chloe"

He superspeed over and caught her arms. She turned around and wasn't happy to see him.

"What do you want Mr. Luthor" She asked in a cold voice

"Chloe, I" He paused in his sentence when he saw scar on the right side of her face. "What happened to you Chloe, who did that to you?"

Chloe wrinkle her eyebrow

"You seriously don't remember or you just trying to act like you don't know"

Realization hit Clark, when he realize what Chloe was trying to say

"I did this to you" Not taking his eye off of her scar

"Why do you even care" Chloe asked

Chloe was about to leave when Clark stopped her

"Because you and I are friends from my world, you're trustworthy person that I can talk to and you were there when I needed help" he spoke up

Chloe turned around, looking at Clark weird

"I know you have a grudge, against me, but you got to trust me. I'm not who you think I am. I would never hurt you like that, you got to believe me"

Her face reaction, it tell Clark that she seem to understand him, but the question is does she trust him or not

**Back to the real world**, **At Watchtower**

Chloe was looking at the box that got Clark switch with Clark Luthor.

"Do you think we can get Clark back? Oliver asked

"I believe we can if both Clark activate at the same time" Chloe replied

"That's going to be hard" Lois said, worry for Clark

In her mind, she was wondering if Clark okay. Clark Luthor woke up in pain as he regain from unconscious. Everyone turned to look at him with a worried expression.

**TBC: Uh oh, I wonder what's going to happen. Review if you want to know and tell me what you think so far?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Clark Luthor woke up and looked around at his surroundings. His face show confusion and lost.

"Where am I?"

Oliver chuckled and put one of his hands under his chin. He walked up to Clark Luthor

"You seriously don't know" He punch Clark Luthor in face "That's for trying to kill me"

"You're at Watchtower" Chloe fold her arms together "I believe you had been here before from the roof instead of the door"

Clark Luthor winces in pain as he looked at Chloe weird and confused. Lois notices something different about Clark Luthor than before. She walked around Clark in circle to see what different about him when a ring caught her eye. It was gold with a red pearl on it. She quickly pulled the ring off of Clark Luthor finger, without him noticing it.

"Chloe can I talk you for a sec" Lois asked

Chloe nodded and went with Lois to the other side of the room.

"I found this on his finger" Lois said as she show the ring to Chloe

Chloe glances at the ring and realize the red pearl is red kryptonite

"He was on red kryptonite Lois and green kryptonite must have cleared it off"

Lois glances at Clark Luthor

"That's explain the behavior before and now"

Chloe took the ring from Lois and walked over to Clark Luthor

"Mind telling me where you get this?" She show the ring to Clark Luthor

Oliver and Tess were shocked to see ring

"Whoa is that red kryptonite" Oliver asked

Chloe nodded and wait for an answer from Clark Luthor

"My father gave it since I was little" Clark Luthor replied

Chloe was confused at his answer

"Lionel Luthor"

Clark Luthor nodded. She removed the green kryptonite off of Clark Luthor and replaces it with the blue one.

"Do you have any idea what you did when you were on red kryptonite?"

"Yes and I feel horrible about it" Clark Luthor replied

"You should be" Oliver said in sarcasm

"Are you saying he was on red kryptonite, that Lionel gave it to him" Lois asked to make sure

"Yes" Chloe replied

Tess walked over to Clark Luthor

"How much do you remember?"

"All of it, even what I did to Chloe from my world"

Tess, Lois, and Chloe are shock to hear what Clark Luthor just said. Oliver was boiling up inside. He walked over to Clark Luthor and punched him again in the face. He pulled Clark's Luthor shirt

"What did you do to Chloe?" He hollered

Clark Luthor hesitated before he told Oliver the truth.

"I try to killed her and ended up leaving a scar on her face"

Tess and Chloe rushed over to Oliver and hold him back from hurting Clark Luthor.

"You bastard" Oliver curse at Clark Luthor

"I feel really horrible" Clark Luthor said

Lois walked toward the couch and sat down. In her mind was saying

"_Clark, where are you right now, I miss you"_

**In the Alternative Universe**

Clark was trying to convince Chloe to trust him and that he needed her help to get back to his world.

"I believe you" she finally said

"I promise you won't regret it" Clark smiles "I need find this antique mirror box like this" He draw on this piece of paper and show it Chloe

"I know where that antique item is" Chloe said

"Where is it" Clark asked

Chloe hesitated before she replied

"Oliver Queen has it, but it's going to be hard to get it"

"Do you think you can get it" Clark asked

Clark notices that Chloe was getting uncomfortable and sadden. She turned her back facing Clark.

"What is it Chloe?"

"I, I can't" There were tears in her eyes. Clark turned around her around

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"I haven't seen Oliver for awhile and I really don't want to see him right now" Chloe finally said it

Clark knew that Chloe is indeed in love with Oliver and that she doesn't want him to see her like this. Right now Oliver is with Lois, the woman that he's madly in love with. So he understand how Chloe felt.

"I know how you feel Chloe, but I need your help on this"

Chloe sighs and nodded

"Ok, I'll help you on this"

**At the Engagement Party**

Oliver was standing alone outside the party, gazing out into sky when Lois came out.

"They're waiting for us"

"They're waiting for you" Oliver turned and looked at Lois "Look um you're beautiful"

"It's not like whole world hates you Oliver" Lois replied

"It would nice to have someone backing me out there" Oliver said

Lois walked up to Oliver and kissed him on the cheek

"You missed her"

Oliver looked down and then back up at Lois

"I not going to lie to you, I do miss her a lot, but I'm willing go through with this"

Lois shook her head

"You don't have to if you don't want to"

Lois begin to walked toward the door

"I just have on question to asked" Lois turned around and looked at Oliver "Why me Lois, why me?"

Lois went over to touch his hand

"Because, you are very, very good man"

"There got to be someone out there" Oliver said

"If he is, I never found him" Lois replied

"I love you" Oliver lean in to kissed Lois on the lips when a security man walked out and interrupted them

"I'm sorry Mr. Queen, but we have a problem"

Oliver looked at the security man

"What is it?"

"Someone was trying to break in your office" security man replied

"Did you capture this person" Oliver asked

Security man nodded

"Yes sir I did"

Oliver and Lois followed the security man.

In Oliver's office

Two men were holding the person arms on both sides to keep the person from running. Oliver walked in and saw the person wearing a mask.

"You shouldn't have come here" He walked up to the person "Now I'm going to have to see your face and sent you in jail for trespassing"

Oliver pulled the mask off the person face. His expression changes to shock when he saw the person face.

"Chloe" was the word coming out of Oliver's mouth

Lois was also shock to see cousin. She didn't know what say.

Oliver walked toward as she was struggling to get free. Before he got a chance to see Chloe's face clearly, a whoosh of wind came in fast and grabs Chloe away. Oliver looked around and sees that Chloe's gone

"Dammit" he shouted

Lois walked up to Oliver

"Go after her" Oliver looked at Lois unsure "I'll be fine, go"

Oliver nodded and left out the door

**At Kent's Farm in the barn**

Clark put Chloe down on her feet when he reached to the barn

"Thanks" Chloe said

Clark nodded

"No problem at all"

Chloe looked around

"Why, bring me here?"

"I live here in my world" Clark replied

"So you're" She can't seem to say it

"Clark Kent"

Chloe nodded

"I see"

"Did you get it" Clark asked all of a sudden

Chloe shook her head

"I'm sorry Clark, I didn't get it"

Clark touched her shoulder

"It's ok; I got another idea, stay here"

Before Chloe can asked what it was, Clark superspeed away

**On the Daily Planet rooftop**

Lois was scared and tries to run, but Clark grabbed her arm "Hey, I'm sorry it's some thing I have to do"

Lois yanked her arm away

"Stay away me Clark, ultra man or who ever you are. I know what happen when someone see your face" Lois said as she grabbed a pipe and back away from Clark

Clark tries to explain everything to Lois to get her believe him. It took awhile for Lois to believe him and to prove that he's telling the truth.

"Lois, there got to be part you that know that I'm telling to truth"

Lois looked at Clark and knew that he's telling the truth

"Who are you?"

"I'm Clark Kent and I promise I would never let this happen to us. I can't live in a world where you don't love me"

He quickly superspeed away as Lois dropped the pipe down

**In the real world at Watchtower**

Oliver and Chloe had release Clark Luthor after the decision they made with Lois and Tess.

"I'm really sorry I cause this damage to you guys" Clark Luthor

Oliver touched his neck, rubbing it

"Yeah, my neck felt great" Oliver sarcasm said to Clark

"We need to tried to get both Clark to activate the device at the same time" Chloe said

"Maybe we can create a signal to this device, that way when the other device is activated we know" Tess suggests

"Great idea Tess" Chloe looked at Tess "But how can we do that without activating the device"

Everyone was in their thinking mode except for Lois. Her mind was thinking about Clark. She don't want picture herself without Clark in her life.

"I need some fresh air" Lois said before she left out the door.

Everyone knew that Lois was not okay and needed someone to talk to. Chloe was about to followed Lois, when a hand touched her shoulder, stopping her

"I'll go" Clark Luthor

Chloe nodded and Clark Luthor left

"Are you sure we should let him talk to Lois" Oliver asked unsure about Clark Luthor

"Don't worry I left a device in his pocket, just in case he tried to hurt Lois or something" Chloe replied

Oliver, Chloe, and Tess smiles at each other for Chloe's brilliant idea

**TBC: Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**In the Alternative Universe: at the Kent's Farm**

Chloe was waiting for Clark return when she hears footsteps walking toward the barn. She hides and sees who was walking in the barn. Oliver walked in and looked around.

"I know you're in here" Oliver look around, hoping the see the person he's looking for. "I know why you break into my office. I got it right here with me"

Oliver was disappointed when he didn't see the person he's looking.

"Please don't hide from me Chloe, please show yourself. I know you still care for me"

Chloe was hesitating whether to show herself. After a while she got up and walked out from her hiding. Oliver looked over and saw Chloe standing there. He walked over to her

"Where is it" Chloe stopped him

"Right here" Oliver replied as he pulled it out from his pocket. He extends his hand toward her with the device in the palm of his hand. Chloe reached for the device. As her hand touch his hand, his other hands grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"I miss you Chloe"

Chloe close her eye for sec, but then open it when she realizes what was happening. She pushed Oliver away from her and turned her back facing him.

"Oliver, you're engage to Lois, I won't let you break her heart"

"That doesn't mean we love each other" Oliver replied

"Still you are engage to her" Chloe said it again

Deep side, it really hurt her, but she doesn't want to show. Oliver touched her shoulder

"Please leave Oliver; I don't want to see you"

He knew he couldn't leave her until he told her how he felt. He turned her around to see her face. He was shock and sad when he saw her scar on her face. She was about to leave, but grabbed her shoulder.

"Oh my god, who did this to you" He touched her scar gently with his finger

Chloe pushed his finger away

"It's doesn't matter"

"I'm not going to let you leave me again. I had already lose you once and not doing again" Oliver said

Chloe shook her head

"What about Lois? I can't do that to her"

There were tears fallen from her eye

"She's understand, beside she really don't love me as much as you do Chloe" Oliver touch her face and wipe her face "I love you, no matter what happen to you or if you have that scar on face, I'll still love you"

Chloe bit her lip, not knowing what to say. Before she can react, Oliver kissed her on the lips, showing her how much he loves her. Chloe's expression was shock before she respond back, wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Clark came back and saw what happen and decided not to interrupt, but they end up letting go for air. Oliver saw Clark and was about to beat the crap out of him when Chloe pulled him back.

"Oliver, there something you need to know"

Chloe explain everyone to Oliver, but he wasn't convinced until Clark mention about him and Clark being allies. Oliver touched Chloe's hand saying it's ok to let go now. She let go and he walked toward Clark.

"I guess you be needing this if you want to get back" Oliver gave the device to Clark "You don't have to say anything, you're one of the good guys"

Clark was about to activate the device when he got weaken by green kryptonite and collapse on the ground

"Clark!" Chloe and Oliver shouted

They rushed over to Clark, but ended up being knocked unconscious on the ground.

"I don't think so" Lionel said with an evil grin as he looked at Clark, who gasps in pain. Lionel whacked Clark in the face, knocking him unconscious.

**TBC: Uh oh, how Clark going to get out of this one? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Outside of Watchtower**

Lois was standing by herself, thinking.

_Clark, where are you I hope you are okay_

She was gazing off into the sky, feeling the wind blowing on her skin when she felt a presence. Without turning to look around to see who it was, she folds her hands and spoke

"What is it?"

Clark Luthor sighs

"I know that I'm not Clark Kent, but I would like to know his life here" Lois turned around and looked at him "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused for everyone here"

Lois was wondering whether this Clark was honest. She turned around and looking at the Daily planet name

"Answer me this" Clark Luthor looked at her, wondering what the question might be "Is the Clark I know okay"

Lois turned around, waiting for an answer. Clark Luthor looked down and shook his head.

"Honestly I don't know, what I do know is that he'll be back once I activate the device at the same time he is"

Lois sighs

"Let's hope it will be soon" Clark Luthor looked down "This world is filled with superhero and this Clark Kent is one of them"

Clark Luthor smiles

"Thanks Lois, that all I needed to know"

"You're welcome" Lois replied

"We better get inside before the others start worried about you" Clark Luthor suggest

Lois nodded and headed back in. Just as she headed in, she stopped and looked at Clark Luthor

"Everyone one deserved a second chance"

With that being said, Lois left inside. Clark Luthor glances up at the sky

"Thank you Lois, now I understand what is needed to be done" He muttered to himself

He slowly walked back inside.

**Inside Watchtower**

Oliver was pacing around while Chloe and Tess are busy working on the computer.

Chloe and Tess looked at each other and then at Oliver.

"Oliver" Oliver stopped and looked at Tess "Would you stop pacing around?"

"Sorry, I was just worried that all" Oliver replied

Chloe walked over to Oliver

"Don't worry, we will get Clark back" She touch Oliver's shoulder "Lois is fine, Clark Luthor won't hurt her"

Oliver touch Chloe's hand

"I still don't trust him"  
Lois walked in. Tess looked at Oliver

"You were saying"

Oliver shrugged his shoulder

"I have no further comment"

Tess and Chloe laughed

Lois looked at Oliver, Chloe, and Tess confused

"What's going?"

"Nothing" Tess and Chloe said unison

"Ok" Lois said

Tess finished typing on the computer

"Done"

Chloe nodded

"Lois, we got the device ready and set" Lois looked at Chloe "All we need is both Clark to activate the device and we have our Clark back"

Lois smile and hug Chloe

"I can't wait to see Clark come back"

Clark Luthor walked in and Oliver tell him the detail 

**At Watchtower Alternate World**

Clark woke up and wince in pain. The whole room was surrounded with green kryptonite. Lionel Luthor walked up to Clark

"I see you awaken" He kick Clark in the stomach "I knew somehow you would betray me"

Clark wince in pain as Lionel kick him again

"I knew you were planning to go to other universe, not to mention you have Tess sneaking into my office" He hold up a device "You want to get your hands on this" He kick Clark again "I don't think so"

"I should have done this a long time" Lionel said looking at the device

"No" Clark said as wince in pain

Lionel was about to activate the device when the white light shine in the room from the window. Lionel looked and saw Oliver holding the remote control in his hand.

"Sorry look like you're not going anyway" Oliver said

Lionel angry walked over to Oliver when a hand grabbed his shoulder and grab the device off of his hand. Lionel looked behind. Clark was in front of Lionel when Lionel looked in front of him.

"Thanks for the tip dad"

Clark tossed Lionel against the wall. He went over to Oliver

"Oliver, are you okay"

"I'm fine, you're a good guy, go back to you world" Oliver replied

Lionel got up with a pipe and was about whack Clark when Chloe and Lois walked in. Lois grabbed another pipe and knock Lionel unconscious. Clark turned around and saw it.

"Lois, Chloe"  
"Go quickly Clark" Chloe replied as she rushed over to Oliver with Lois, helping him up

"Chloe, you're okay" Oliver said

Chloe smiles and looked at Lois

"Thanks to Lois"

Lois looked at Clark, who smiles at her. She nodded and he activated the device.

**Back in the real world, Watchtower**

The computer start beeping, Chloe walked over and looked at it.

"The device is activate from the other world"

Oliver heard what Chloe said and nodded

"Alright time to go buddy"

Clark Luthor nodded. He looked at Lois before he activate the device

Both Clark activates the device and the whole room turns white.

**TBC: Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

**In the Alternate Universe, Watchtower**

As Clark was activating the device, Lionel Luthor was running toward in the background

"Nooooooo" he yell

A gunshot can be heard in the background and Clark was brought back to the real world.

**In the Real World, Watchtower**

He looked up and saw Lois, Oliver, and Tess looking at him, wondering if he's Clark Kent. He got up, putting his hands in front.

"Are you Clark Kent" Oliver was first one to asked. He has green kryptonite in his pocket. One of his hands was in his pocket, gripping on it.

"It's me Clark"

"How can we be sure?" Chloe asked, not believing it's him

Clark was surprised to see Chloe again

"Chloe" he muttered

"His wrist" Oliver looked at Tess "Check his wrist if he had that mark"

"What mark?" Oliver asked with a confused look

"There was a mark on Clark Luthor wrist" Tess replied

Realization hit Oliver when he remember something

Flashback

_Lois walked over to Oliver and showed him the photo_

_"No way" he said when he examined the photo._

_The mark look like someone burn into his skin_

End of Flashback

"Show your wrist" Oliver demanded

Clark did what Oliver say and show both of his wrist. Both wrists have no mark on it.

"He has no mark" Oliver said

"What should we do" Chloe asked

Clark glances over at Lois

"Lois, you know that I'm telling the truth. I'm Clark Kent"

Lois walked over and kneels down in front of him. She touched his face and look at him.

"It's him" Everyone turn around and Lois hugged him.

Clark hugged Lois and smiles that she's recognize him.

"Well that's confirm it" Oliver look at Lois and Clark "Clark Kent is back"

Clark help Lois up and Oliver went over to Clark

"It's nice to have you back Clark" He shake hand with Clark.

Clark looked over at Tess who gave him a worried look, knowing that he know the truth about her.

Chloe walked up to Clark

"Nice to see you again"

Clark smiles and gave Chloe a hug

"I'm glad to see you Chloe"

Lois was so happy to have her Clark back that tears were forming in her eyes. Clark walked over to Lois

"Are you okay Lois"

Lois nodded

"I'm glad to have you back"

"Me too" Clark gave Lois a kiss on the lips

She respond back, deepen the kiss. After they let go and Lois lay her head on his chest.

"I love you Clark"

"I love too Lois"

"I'm starving, anyone want to grab something to eat" Oliver spoke up

Lois and Clark nodded with a smile

"You're paying Mr. Queen" Lois said as she left with Clark.

Tess chuckles as she followed Lois and Clark. Chloe was about to leave when a she felt her self being pull back.

"Oliver, what are you doing?"

"I just finish something that I got interrupt" Oliver replied

"And that would be" Chloe smiles

"This" He grabbed Chloe and kissed her

She responded back to the kiss and then let go

"We shouldn't let the others wait"

"Why that?"

"You're paying remember" Chloe replied

Oliver pout and Chloe softly hit his chest

"Don't worry we'll get them next time"

Oliver smiles and wrapped his arm around Chloe as they left Watchtower.

**The End**


End file.
